A New Chapter
by novice-otaku3
Summary: Shiznat TWOSHOT! After one year Shizuru returns to Natsuki and they can finally reunite, along with Natsuki's new feelings. Can the two try at a relationship? Have they both grown more mature? Will I ever explain the nature of Nao's blushes? Natsuki P.O.V mostly..carnival references. Give it a try and R&R pls! (NOT Natnao sry guys)


**A/N: Something newish! Wanted to explore my muse I guess heheh, next chap will have more Shiznat interactions. R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai HiME**

I never expected her to look so… _hot._

I mean, don't get me wrong, Shizuru's always been completely stunningly pretty, but standing here in front of her right now, I feel.. _frozen._

It's been one year since the hectic and emotionally trying events of the HiME carnival. Everyone seemed to want to put everything behind them as soon as possible, most of us felt like we got a second chance at life. I know I did. Since the night I found out about my mother's involvement in Sears, well since I found out about how she almost sold me. I knew that even after he told me, I could never hate her for it. At the time, the most I felt was an unbelievable state of confusion. Then emptiness; yes, distress; a little, but I never hated her. Moving on was a bit difficult, and some nights I would not get to sleep at all. Those times I would just drive down to the cliffs. Strange, you might say, but old habits die hard I guess.

Same was true with Yuuki, as sometimes I would hear of her man-harassing exploits from Mai. She would complain about how the redhead needed to be a better example for the very impressionable Mikoto. Mai even tried to bribe Mikoto with ramen! In the end despite her efforts, the young neko-girl continued to follow Nao around which seemed to annoy said girl to pieces, and amuse me to no end. Over time we all began to meet up, under Mai's design, and have lunch or whatever she forced us into that week.

The rest of the ex-HiME girls pretty much only meet on occasion, due to conflicting schedules. Yukariko-san took some time off from the church after she had her baby, she seems pretty happy. Reito, after being force fed gallons of secret spices from hell, decided that maybe a trip wouldn't be too bad. Tate mentioned he currently is in Osaka, regaining his refried taste buds. Akane is always wrapped up with that overly friendly boy, and Midori…well she's still off exploring somewhere across the world. I think Mai said she left some professor in Egypt and went far…some place called Windbloom? The only ex-HiME I see these days are Mai, Nao, Mikoto, and occasionally Shiho when Tate comes around to see Mai.

 _Shizuru._

It seems like even throughout my busy new life after the carnival, I find time to think about her.

Sakomizu was not bluffing about the summer classes either, as I spent a lot of my valuable soul-searching time wasted on subjects that I know for a fact will have no relevance in reality. Even so, I push on, and through it all I found I could count on people. I have found those that I call my friends, and as sappy as it sounds, I'm genuinely happy. Before, the only one I could call a friend was Shizuru.

After everything that happened; our battle, the confessions, the aftermath…feelings, I could tell Shizuru was on edge. She is known to be very hard to read to others, but to me, she's an open book. She still feels a little guilty for everything, and I could tell that she was jumpy too. _Anxious._ She was letting me set the standard to our new friendship, relationship, or whatever it was that we had no labels for at the time, and I could tell, she was anxious. She left me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek at the train station. After being admitted top of the chart of test applicants, again topping scores of the irked Haruka, she postponed her admittance and left for her hometown. It all seemed so sudden, and far. Maybe that's why she left then…to give us…to give _me_ more space. I don't know what I want. I don't know if what I can give her will be everything she wants and needs from me, and that is my own anxiety, holding me back.

I know I love her. I am one-thousand percent sure. Shizuru is…so much more than I have ever known to have in any kind of relationship. Nobody has ever even dented this side of my heart before, and that makes me anxious. To know that I am treading into unknown territory with this side of love for the first time, makes me anxious. To know that she will wait, for as long as I need, makes me anxious.

Shizuru makes me _anxious._

But I love her. So much.

And while I can't say for sure that in a year, when she returns to Fuuka that I will be ready to give her all of me entirely, I can say that I am ready to give it a try.

To give _us_ a try.

"She's coming back today!" the cheery girl yelled to her still slightly drowsy companion. The redhead had been in her usual chipper mood all morning, making breakfast for a hungry and equally rowdy Mikoto.

I dragged myself out of bed with a light growl of annoyance, the noise and smell of food cooking finally rousing me. Not to mention the loud announcement that seemed to be repeated every five minutes. "I know Mai." I growled as I got up and plopped down in a seat. "You don't have to keep telling me…"

The girl in question just shrugged and smiled. "I know, but I know how forgetful you can be sometimes." She said while slapping down some pancakes on a couple of plates for the neko-girl drooling by the stove. I rolled my eyes and yawned a bit. "Anyways, I thought you would be happy about it, are you and Shizuru-san on bad terms or something?"

I frowned. "I am happy."

The redhead shot a look over her shoulder meaning a sarcastic 'really? Cause it doesn't sound like it.'

"I am! I just..I haven't woken up fully yet." I countered. She didn't look too convinced but she dropped a couple of pancakes on my plate and I dug into them soundly. It was partly true, I was pretty tired. That could've been because I spent all night going through different scenarios of what could happen when I finally see her again. Or it could've been because I spent most of the morning also wondering what lingerie I would wear today. Not that Shizuru would see it, of course! But I still want to look good _entirely_ … just in case…Hey it's Shizuru you never know!

"Speaking of," Mai's voice broke through my self-convincing. "Shouldn't you be heading down there to pick her up soon? The train doesn't take long Natsuki, she should be arriving in about a half an hour."

I looked at my watch. Is it really that late already!? Oh god, I still have to pick up a gift for her! I quickly gulped down the rest of my pancake and ran over to my small dresser I had in the corner. Deciding to keep it simple, I threw on my spaghetti strap white and black piano tee, and some plain black jeans, and some black sneakers. I ran a comb through my bed hair and gave my teeth a speedy clumsy brush, before washing it all down with mouthwash.

I ran over and grabbed my leather jacket and made for the door in a hurry.

"Natsuki!" Mikoto yelled after me in the hallway. I turned around and looked back to find the dark haired slightly taller girl panting with some metal jingling in her left hand.

"What?" I asked puzzled and a little rushed.

Still huffing a bit, the girl put out her hand. "You left your keys!"

I face palmed myself in my head, while thanking her and grabbing the keys. "Thanks Mikoto!" I turned back around and jogged down the hall. She gave me a big goofy smile and waved.

"Good luck, Natsuki! Say hello to Kaichou-san for me!" I heard Mai shout from the window as I made it outside to my car.

Yes, I got a car. A simple black mustang with silver trim. During my many, many, summer classes last year I found that my bike was getting a bit beat. I got tired of constantly making quick costly fixes and decided to buy a car with more lasting mileage than my slowly aging Ducati. I kept my bike of course, but I only ever ride it on the weekends now pretty much.

I unlocked the door and climbed in, barely giving the door time to close before I threw in the key and peeled out of the parking lot. Five minutes into driving, I check my watch. Shizuru should be arriving in the station in about fifteen minutes, that'll give me enough time to pick her up those flowers that I know she likes.

I pulled into the parking space at the small flower shop, and run in to pick up my order. Thank god for technology. Thanks to calling in ahead, I made it in and out in just five minutes. On the way back to my car, I bumped into somebody on the little sidewalk.

"Ow! Douchebag, watch where you're going!"

I stepped to the side and rubbed my shoulder before bowing in apology. "I'm sorry ma'am I-" I stopped as soon as I saw who I accidently bumped into. "Yuuki!?"

"Kuga!?" The redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course it was you." During the time from the carnival, Nao had opted to let her hair grow to about shoulder length. She filled out a bit more and shed away her old uniform for a council one, because believe it or not, she is now on the student council. Shocked me too…before she mentioned how easy it was to lure in perverts by saying she was on the council at her school.

"What are you in such a hurry for anyways? You getting a new bone today?" She sniped.

I smiled evilly. "Nope. Shizuru's coming back today, I'm picking her up." I watched as the redhead stiffened and a…what is that…red? A light blush dusted her cheeks briefly before she recoiled with a snort. I chuckled. Over time after getting her mother back in her life, and after a more sincere apology, Nao was able to get over her resentment for Shizuru. And though there wasn't any bad blood between them anymore, the redhead would be filled with tension whenever the brunette's name was mentioned. I never pay it any mind personally, just good ammunition usually but…the blush is a first?

"Well, bye miss slice and dice. I don't wanna be late," Oh what the heck, just to be evil I added. "to pick up _Shizuru_." I smiled as she reacted again. "… _Fujino_ …" She backed up and openly glared at me. " _Shi-zu-ru Fu-ji-no_!" I accented.

She blushed again and pushed me off of the sidewalk and onto the parking lot pavement. "Go then!" She scoffed and her little ponytail in the back twitched as she stomped off down the sidewalk.

I laughed and shook my head as I ran over to my car. I gently laid the flowers onto the passenger seat and peeled out of there as fast as I could.

Finally reaching the train station, I flew out of my seat and grabbed the flowers, only barely realizing I had not buckled up after I left the flower shop. I checked my watch and ran in through the door, great!

I'm late.

Three minutes late.

I blame Yuuki.

Dozens of people are passing by me as I stand at the train Shizuru supposedly rode in on. I keep jerking my head from left to right to behind, looking like a lost puppy in a park, and I feel completely hopeless. What if she already left? I never really confirmed that I would pick her up… I sighed heavily. Out of all the crazy scenarios I came up with last night and this morning, this was not even a contender. At least in my thoughts I actually picked her up from the station! Slowly, the people crowded around started to disperse going their own directions leaving me in a small sort of clearing. I looked frantically around me for anything Shizuru-like, but came up empty. She is gone. She's not here. She probably caught a cab when she didn't see anyone here to pick her up. I shook my head and lowered my arm down to my side causing some flowers to shift and perform survival of the fittest on a random blue carnation.

"Would those be for me?" A very heavily accented voice came from behind me. I was in no mood for a misunderstanding today, and I'm pretty sure this woman behind me is mistaking me for someone else. I close my eyes and sigh again. I glance around one more time for my special person. No luck.

I turn around as I reply to the poor patient woman behind me. I'm considering just giving her the flowers anyway…I can just get Shizuru more tomorrow. When I see her at University. If I'm lucky then..

I turn. " If you want them they're yours, but I don't think I am who you are looking fo…" I stop blabbing. There is really no need to continue, as I am standing face to face with my equal. And _GOD_. She looks fantastic..

"Ara ara, I beg to differ. I think Natsuki is exactly who I am looking for, in more ways than one." She winked at me, but I couldn't bring myself to react as I was frozen to the core. My useless body would not make one move towards her. I slowly let my eyes scan over this majestic-like brunette in front of me. I mean I know it's been a year, but…

Shizuru had let her bangs grow out to the point where they were the same length as the rest of her long chestnut colored hair. Her edges remained a bit curly, but her eyes..Her eyes were a _deep_ red now. Completely matured. I let my gaze wander down to her clothes and body. We were now the same height, thanks to my growth spurt after my eighteenth birthday, but her physique was on a whole other level. I generally am not one to drool over appearance, actually now would be the first, but the way her dark blue jeans hugged her full thighs, and the ways her white-cream colored blouse connected with her every move, I realize that a _lot_ of other things that I never experienced before are happening to me right now. I hear a light chuckle, and I snap my analyzing wolfish eyes back to meet her own amused crimsons.

"It seems Natsuki is at a loss for words," Shizuru smiles that bright beautiful smile I remember and it snaps me out of my daze completely. "but may I say, she looks absolutely ravishing right now." She teased.

I feel myself getting giddy all of a sudden, but I hide it as best I can.

Obviously it was not that well, seeing how Shizuru's smile widened the way it used to every time I blushed. Well crap, say something then!

"Sh-Shizuru.." I gulp still shocked at how…wow, and confident, and grown she looks. Her Kyoto-ben went from being slight, to almost slipping back into Kyoto dialect as she spoke, I heard a deeper silkier voice as well. How is she even…single right now..she is right? I shake my head. Too soon, I'll get to my deep and confusing feelings of love for her later…she's back now after all.

And I'm never letting her leave me behind again. It was then I realized how much I really missed her while she was away. Of course we talked on the phone, but that was a bit rare seeing how my classes were ostracizing my time like a newborn cub. I definitely missed the times when all I had to do to see her was go see her. I also didn't realize how much I missed hearing her voice, its different on the phone… To see her now, to hear her, to be so close…I feel like I'm _home_. I feel like I am the one who has just returned after all this time. Home to her.

Maybe that's another side of these feelings inside me…incredible corniness.

I step forward, shocking Shizuru out of some daze she fell into, later I figured out she was openly ogling my small wolf tattoo, among other things. I smile and pull her into an embrace. Same old Shizuru. "I'm happy to see you too Shizuru." She laughs and we hold each other for a while.

"Natsuki got a car?!" Shizuru exclaimed as we arrive in front of my faithful 'stang. I smirk and nod as Shizuru circles my car and I quickly shove her suitcase into the trunk…err with care of course. I make my way to my side of the car and rest my head on my arm on the roof. I wait until she looks over at me from her side and smile sweetly.

"You ready?" I say simply, and it looks as if it took her breath away. My heart beat rocketed at the small blush on her beautiful cheeks as she smiles back and opens her door. I can't help a chuckle from escaping as she escapes the new form of personality in which she is unfamiliar. Playful and teasing.

Throughout the ride, we went back and forth with witty and flirty remarks. Shizuru learned quickly that her old teasing was miniscule to my newly raised tolerance, and had a delightful time searching for my new comfort zone boundaries, which she coincidentally found quickly as well in the form of sexual exploration. Extreme sexual exploration.

It was a loooong, warm ride back to the dorms…


End file.
